


Poison From Your Lips

by alisskou



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: 他在被手指觸上臉時下意識地打顫。然而手指不若他預料的冰冷，不只是手指，帶著薄繭的掌心柔軟又暖和，他被迫抬起頭來，茫然地又眨了眨眼。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：RPS!  
> Relationship：Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller  
> Rating：R  
> Disclaim：他們從不屬於我。

　

take1  
　　碰觸在頸上的手指帶著煙硝的氣味。  
　　嘿，你剛剛去抽菸了？他想問，然而看向他時他的眼睛裡已經是Graves的眼神。冷漠、無機質、閃爍，並且深邃。Ezra愣了那麼一秒鐘，眨著眼睛發現自己走神。Colin說，你看起來好冷。  
　　是啊是啊，他點頭。我好冷，溫暖我，拜託。  
　　但他沒有說。放緩的語氣也不是他，是Graves，狡猾地帶著一絲甜蜜而他拒絕錯過。工作人員大聲的倒數像是柔焦的背景，Colin盯著他，我要碰你了，他說。  
　　Ezra覺得背脊像是爬上了一條冰冷的蛇。  
　　報板拍擊聲響他就讓自己成為Credence，瑟縮地低下頭（但是真的很冷）不肯抬起眼神。Graves吐出誘惑的話語，從那雙帶著劇毒的唇，然後觸碰他。他在被手指觸上臉時下意識地打顫。然而手指不若他預料的冰冷，不只是手指，帶著薄繭的掌心柔軟又暖和，他被迫抬起頭來，茫然地又眨了眨眼。  
　　他聽見喊卡的聲音。

 

take2  
　　Colin用疑惑的眼神看他，他沒事般地回望，得到一個近似安撫的表情。  
　　但也只有幾秒鐘，他們沒有交換言語，他向導演露出一個抱歉的微笑。然後拍攝再次開始。第二次的觸摸不再那麼讓Credence膽戰心驚，他以眼神追隨著Graves的手，無聲地嘶喊著渴求。  
　　Graves擁他入懷，手掌按在頸後，對Credence來說，還是太暖了一些。  
　　這次沒有中途喊停，確認影片的時候他站在Colin身邊，螢幕裡的自己說不出的詭異，他想。他應該要知道自己露出了什麼表情，然而螢幕裡的自己像是背叛了自己。他瞄了Colin一眼，Colin將雙臂抱在胸前，用左手拇指撫摸著下唇。  
　　他感到一陣不明的顫慄。  
　　Ezra，David揮了揮手把他叫過來。要再如坐針氈一點。你看上去太...舒服了，Credence要更加坐立不安，要更加畏懼、更加......。  
　　好，他很快地說。抬起頭來時他祈禱了下Colin不要站在那裡看著他，但他錯了。  
　　Colin在他走回原地時伸手捏了捏他的肩膀。不...，他想說，不要那樣。那太Colin了，而他現在不需要。

 

take3  
　　擁抱太過長久，撫搔著後頸的指尖像是故意為之，Credence顫抖著離開了暖源的同時腳步有些踉蹌。這take不錯，他聽見David說。  
　　Ezra不確定自己怎麼換下戲服回到休息間的，他想起弓著背脊偎在懷抱裡的自己，Colin身上的氣味，雪松與菸草。Ezra頹靠在沙發上，從喉頭發出一聲懊惱的聲音。他很快地解開了褲頭，將手伸進自己的底褲。手掌包覆住陰莖的同時Ezra聽見自己嗚咽了一聲，他的手指冰冷卻不僵硬，在幾次搓弄之後他張開大腿將褲子連同底褲褪下在沙發邊。Ezra咬住了寬大的襯衣下擺，握在手裡的性器已被前液打濕，他不知道自己是怎麼不在被Colin的氣味包圍時就勃起，或者在被觸摸頸後時靠在Colin的肩膀上顫抖著射精。Ezra轉動著手腕自慰，邊從鼻間哼出難以按奈的聲音，他更大幅地張開了雙腿跪在沙發上，挺起臀部、歪過臉頰讓左邊的頸貼在柔軟的沙發椅背。腦漿像是要沸騰一樣，他分心地想著，被那雙高溫的手掌包覆著他冰冷的臉頰的時候、被按住敏感的後頸然後滑向耳後、被......。  
　　啊啊。  
　　Ezra扭動著將自己轉了個方向，當他準備繼續撸動雙手準備迎接高潮時，卻發現門早就被推開。  
　　...Ezra?  
　　站在門口的Colin露出了訝異的表情。Ezra仰起了頸子，他發現自己不知何時張開了嘴，卻停不下手裡的動作。  
　　他在Colin的注視下射了自己一手。

 

take4  
　　我很抱歉。他說，下一秒下意識地眨起了眼。  
　　抱歉什麼？Colin問，聲音緩慢而低沉，若不是早已換下了戲服他險些以為自己面對的是Graves而不是Colin本人。抱歉把你當做性幻想題材？他想，但這都要怪Colin太辣了，每一次的碰觸都像是在考驗他的心臟。  
　　Ezra抬起頭，想露出微笑隨口說說，但Colin皺著眉頭。  
　　...噢，他才發現自己又講了出口。

 

take5  
　　所以，這就是為什麼你在片場心不在焉地重新拍了兩次應該可以順利完成的段落？Colin問。Ezra不知道他是何時帶上了休息室的大門，也不知道他何時走得那麼近，近到他可以再次聞到他身上的氣味。...這有點糟，代表他滿手精液的味道也會被Colin嗅得一清二楚，但，Ezra在心裡聳了聳肩，反正最糟的都被看到了，管他呢。  
　　我的脖子有點敏感，他說，你碰我的時候我都快硬了...。  
　　像這樣？Colin問。Ezra還疑惑著一隻手就伸向了他的頸子。  
　　天哪。  
　　天哪天哪天哪......，他在心裡尖叫著，然而只是打了個哆嗦。Colin的手掌——跟半小時前一樣溫暖，卻能在他的皮膚上引起一串的顫慄。  
　　對、他聽見自己乾澀的聲音，就像這樣。  
　　然後呢？  
　　Colin的聲音像是很遠，明明就只在耳邊。他猛地抬起頭看向他的雙眼，Colin的雙眼是橡子一樣的深棕色，他在他的眼裡看見自己倒影的輪廓（而他從未能在拍攝時做到。）Colin並不催促，像是等待著他的回答，如同每一次當他在拍攝途中迷失的時候，他會站在那裡等他。  
　　然後，或許你可以幫幫我？他說。

 

fin.


End file.
